This invention relates to a solution of the problem of insulating outside faucets from periodic and/or intermittent freezing weather which otherwise would burst the faucet and/or the connecting pipe. In particular, this invention relates to an improved apparatus for insulating faucets in cold weather.
Faucet insulators have been described in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,043, Carlson teaches compressing two pieces of insulating flexible foam over a faucet and covering them with a solid rigid protective sleeve. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,180, Walker teaches fiberglass or like insulation placed over a pipe and being covered with semi-circular shells having longitudinally extending flanges held together with C-shaped clamps. The faucet is covered with a dome-shaped cap. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,530, Dire teaches an apparatus having a cylindrically shaped housing of rigid material lined with insulating material having one end open for placing over the faucet and a small hole in the closed end. A chain connected to a hooked spring at one end, extends through the hole in the housing and has a pin attached to its other end. In operation, the hook is connected to the faucet and the housing is pushed over the faucet with the chain being pulled tight placing the pin in the first link of the chain extending through the housing. This keeps tension on the housing and holds it in place over the faucet. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,648, Emery teaches a pawl and ratchet type fastener having a rectangular frame with a tapered pawl inside the frame. Attached to and on the outside of the frame is a strap having a tapered end. When the tapered end of the strap is placed through the frame, it displaces the pawl and forms a loop which can be tightened about an article to be bound.